rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Frontiers
Overview Deep in a forest, build a thriving theme park in a large cleared area. Forest Frontiers is the first park on the Scenario list in RollerCoaster Tycoon. It is also the park used in the RollerCoaster Tycoon tutorial. Due to the fact that it's the easiest scenario to beat in the game, this scenario is often very popular with novice or beginner players who are not ready to attempt the more difficult scenarios. The park can be expanded to the small pond on the far right from the park entrance, though it should not be required for winning this scenario, as there is already a lot of space and you only have one year available. You can expand after you beat the objective if you like to play after your goal is completed. There are a few mine themed objects near the pond, which are not available to build in this scenario. Scenario Guide Like most scenarios in RollerCoaster Tycoon, Forest Frontiers can be won using many different strategies. The general ease of the scenario is good for beginners, and the park is flat and open enough to make most building quite easy. There are multiple ways to complete this scenario, including the example below: Because this park is relatively easy to build in, players will need four different things in their park to start with: *One medium sized Roller Coaster *One or two Gentle rides *At least one Thrill ride *Stalls and Path Items surrounding them Players should extend the existing path about a third of the way down the park, and build rides and stalls around that path. That will ensure that the player doesn't get everything too cluttered, and so that the guests don't get lost. Continue like this until all the space is filled. Normally, an information kiosk is a good idea, so in rainy weather guests have umbrellas and they usually wont get lost if they have a park map. Make sure you take off everything in research (the science button), and set maximum funding, and set only shops and stalls until you get your Information Kiosk. Then set the research at anything you like. This can be a great strategy for every park without an Information Kiosk. It is recommended to set research to Roller Coasters so that you can get the Looping Roller Coaster. When you unlock it, you can create the Shuttle Loop design which doesn't cost much and brings in a lot of guests. Players should be sure to make shops, stalls, benches, and trash cans at regular intervals along the main path to keep the guests comfortable. This should be a quick and easy scenario. Don't forget to hire staff! Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad (Steam Trains) or Monorail Gentle *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars) *Haunted House *Merry-Go-Round *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Steel Mini Roller Coaster (Ladybird Cars) *Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden Roller Coaster Trains) Thrill *Scrambled Eggs *Swinging Ship Water *Boat Hire (Rowing Boats) Shops/Stalls *Bathroom *Burger Bar *Cotton Candy Stall, Ice Cream Stall, or Popcorn Stall *Drink Stall Researchable Rides Transport Rides *Chairlift (Chairlift Cars) *Monorail (Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars) or Miniature Railroad Gentle Rides *Bumper Cars *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower *Space Rings Roller Coasters *Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Horses, Motorbikes) *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Suspended Roller Coaster *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster (Mouse Cars, Mine Trucks) Thrill Rides * (none) Water Rides *Dingy Slide *Log FlumeLog Flume Shops/Stalls *Balloon Stall *Fries Stall *Ice Cream Stall or Cotton Candy Stall *Information Kiosk *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall or Cotton Candy Stall Upgrades *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Corkscrew *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Log Cars *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Spinning Cars *Wooden Roller Coaster: Vertical Loop *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researchable Scenery *(none) Completed Parks ForestFrontiersFinished.png Forest Frontiers.png SCR1.png Other Notes Forest Frontiers is one of the three parks that were included in the RollerCoaster Tycoon demo. The guests have 60-90 USD when entering the park. RCT3 Remake Forest Frontiers was remade twice for RCT3 by both Mike Worley and Cyclone. As a result, the scenarios received a little bit of a more difficult treatment; for instance, Cyclone's includes the original goal at one step, but also requires you to ramp it up to a higher number of guests and park rating, repay your loan in full, and satisfy a VIP guest to complete the Tycoon level of the scenario. Both remakes can be found here. Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Scenario